


Legacies: The Twins

by taro_nightash



Series: Legacies [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, AU-raised together, BAMF all main characters, F/F, F/M, Grey!Luke, Jedi!Leah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taro_nightash/pseuds/taro_nightash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Luke and Leah were raised together on Alderaan.  Starts pre-TFU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacies: The Twins

Luke walks through the halls of the Organa household a grin on his face. Stopping next to his twin sister's door he knocks "come on" he shouts through the door "Ben will be here any minute now" he smiles as Leah comes out of her room pulling her hair into a braid that carries over her right shoulder. 

"Luke calm down" Leah says " you know that father doesn't like it when you interrupt the welcoming ceremony" then she too smiles as they walk down the hall reminiscing on the many good times that they had had with their uncle-figure, and friend. Leah was always the more level-headed of the two and, as such, took to diplomacy naturally. While Luke tended to take a more hot-headed and stubborn view on things and a good head for tactics trained to be a member of the security force. "I just want to learn more about the force" Luke smiles and thinks about the tricks Ben had taught him over the years. 

"Yes you have become quite proficient in your telekinetic abilities" Leah smiles "but you have nether the patience nor the mindset to apply persuasion techniques" Luke glowers at her then puffs out his cheeks in frustration and Leah giggles "you could study the combat forms of the force though." Luke perks up at this and Leah presses forward "battle instructor(inserthere) was singing high praise of your solid swordsmanship, just a little food for thought." Leah's smiles as she sees Luke's eyes light up with the possibility and he starts pulling on her arm urging her to speed up. 

"Come on" Luke says yanking her arm harder, his hair falling in his eyes and he brushes it out before reaching the door and opening it with the force. Bail and Ben turn and smile at the teens as Luke rushes in dragging Leah behind him. Leah pulls her arm free and bows before glaring at Luke to do the same. Smiling she turns back to the older men "hello father, Ben. I trust we aren't interrupting anything" she asks glancing pointedly at Luke

Ben smiles "no, Leah your father was just telling me how you have progressed in your studies" he looks at the door and smiles "Luke your cotrol has improved indefinitely," he pauses and gives him a look "even if your patience hasn't" Luke's cheeks flame and he looks down at the floor. "Now that we have covered most of the telekinetic aspects of the force, we will move on to abilities more suited for your individual skill sets, as such I have a couple of gifts for you" he says pulling out two packages and hands them to the twins.

Luke stares at his for a while before turning to Leah and says "it's only fair that since I got first in coming to this world you should get first in this." Leah smiles and turns to her package opening the paper neatly and pulls out an tome and a holocron.

Looking at Ben she opens the book "this is a book on the healing and stronger force techniques as well as a holocron of a master instructing in their use, the book concluds by instructing on how to create your own holocrons" Leah's eyes shine as she flips through the pages looking over the thousands of ancient techniques that are encased in the pages.

Luke's package also contained a tome and a holocron as well as a strangely shaped cylindrical object Luke presses a button on it an a vibrant blue beam springs to life in his hand. "Your instruction lies in the direction of the guardian, so in yours there are instructions on the many forms of force enhanced combat and lightsaber combat. In addition I have included the lightsaber of one of the Organa Jedi as well as your father's lightsaber." Pullingthe second saber that had been hidden in the recesses of the plasteel box. igniting it, a bright, golden blade springs to life In his off hand. 

Both Luke and Leah were unsurprised at the mention of their birth father. They had known that they were adopted for a few years, their father had told them on their tenth birthday. Though, the news that their father was a Jedi was comforting to say the least. Smiling Luke and Leah walk to their training room and start to study the materials given to them. Luke sets his sabers down and walks to the weapons rack pulling two practice blades out and walking over to begin the drills shown by the book. 

(Timeskip two years)

Luke runs down the hall past the training area "it had to be today my alarm died, oh Leah's gonna kill me" the harried fifteen year old berates himself before running into the hanger and skidding to a halt in front of their father. Leah smacks the back of his head and glares at him "ow, Leah" Luke complains.

"Now that your brother is here" Bail says preventing the argument that he knows is coming "I'll finish debriefing you on your mission." He smiles and looks at Luke "young skywalker will be your guard throughout the mission. You will be going to Kashyyk to serve as a liaison between the governor and the empire" he looks to Leah and looks pointedly at her "do not upset the wookies, though you must maintain an air of superiority in the presence of all imperial soldiers. The only person who is allowed to see any weakness from you is your brother, understood" he asks a serious expression on His face.

Leah assumes the same expression "understood father," she says confidently.

"Luke do not antagonize the officers, understood?" Bail says looking at Luke with a face serious enough to dry concrete.

Luke nods an easy smile on his face "got it dad" he says assuming the same expression that is on his twin's face. Walking to the shuttle they take one last look at their father before the door closes


End file.
